justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wiki:Good Article
This is what a good article should look like (its contents and arrangement). Refer to this page if you have any questions on what to edit. (note that this is meant mostly for song articles) / |mashup = Only on (game) OR Theme AND/OR (Month here unlockable) |alt = (if none, leave blank) Extreme Sweat |mode = Fill in with: Solo OR Duet OR Trio OR Dance Crew |mc = Relevant colors (WITH HEX CODES) |pc = Relevant colors (WITH HEX CODES) |gc = Relevant colors (WITH HEX CODES) |lc = Relevant colors (if not highlighted, leave blank) |pictos = Relevant numbers |nowc = Relevant codes (if none, leave blank) |perf = Correct performer of the dancer(s) (if unknown, leave blank)}} "(Song title)" 'by , covered by (cover artist) (if applicable), is featured on ''Game 1, Game 2, and Game 3 (subsequent games only if applicable). Infobox When you fill an infobox up, please follow the notes below. Name * If the song is part of an Asian spinoff (such as ), the Japanese title must be used instead of the English or romanized one. Be sure to add the Hidden Text template, in order to show the romanized version of the title (e.g.: ). Image(s) * Screenshots of the routine can be taken from preview or gameplay videos, as long as there are no watermarks or Beta elements (in the case of previews). ** Screenshots must show at least one pictogram (if possible) and lyrics with at least one or two highlighted letters (if possible). ** Screenshots must have a quality of at least 720p (if possible). * Promotional gameplays '''must not be used. * If a routine received graphical changes in different games, use the code (e.g.: Game 1= |-|Game 2= ). ** When you use the Tabber code, be sure the featured screenshots all show the same part of the routine, so that comparisons can be done more easily. Game(s) * Always use the G template to create a hyperlink with the game page. The only exception is when a spinoff generated from a previous game is mentioned (e.g.: /''Summer Party'' should be typed out as " /''Summer Party"). * When only one routine of a certain song is in or , write (Classic/Alternate only) by using the code. * When mentioning games in the rest of the infobox, use the following short codes (only valid in Infoboxes) '(note to always italicise): ** JD for ** JD2 ''to ''JD4 for to ** 2014 to 2020 for to ** JDES, JDSP for ** JDGH, JDBO for and *** use GH/BO for , i.e. drop the "JD" prefix ** NOW for ** JDU for ** JDW, JDW2, JDWU for , , and ** Yokai for ** 2015-C, NOW-C, 2017-C for , and ** JDK,'' JDK2'' for and ** K2014 for ** ABBA for ** DOB for ** MJ for ** BEP for ** THHDE for ** Smurfs for Artist(s) * '''Always create a hyperlink to the artist s Wikipedia page by using the Wp or Wp2 template. * When the song is covered, write near the artist s name. The cover artist s name goes below. From (Album/TV/Movie) * If the song is from an album (excluding soundtrack albums), write "album" in the "from" section. ** In the "tvfilm" section, the album title must be written in italic by using the Wp or Wp2 template (where possible). ** One album per credited artist; the album listed should be the earliest of the artist's albums to feature the song. (For example, the only album for Lights that should be listed is Lights, and not Bright Lights.) * If the song appears on multiple albums (again excluding soundtracks), write "album's'" in the "from" section. ** In the "tvfilm" section, write all the album titles in numerical, then alphabetical, order, separating them with a " • " (include the spaces before and after the bullet). * If the song is from a movie or a TV program, write "movie" or "TV" in the "from" section. ** In the "tvfilm" section, instead, the program/movie title must be written in italic by using the Wp or Wp2 template. Year * If the song is covered, put the year of the covered version under the year of the original one. Release Date(s) * In this section, you must write the date(s) of release of the routine(s) on to as a DLC, or on and . ** This must not be done for songs that have been released on spinoff games as part of the main tracklist (e.g. songs from that have been part of since its launch date). * If there are different release dates for two or more different routines, separate them by writing "Classic" or "(Alternate s name)" above them. Dancer Gender(s) * Always use the Male or Female templates. ** If the routine is a Duet, a Trio or a Dance Crew, separate the templates with a slash (/). Difficulty/Effort * If the Difficulty/Effort rating is expressed with a number, write . Shout-Out Lines List in the following format: #State the lyric #Provide timestamps (m:ss) with reference to the gameplay, not the video as a whole (i.e. ignore menu footage) For example: "California Gurls" (1:33, 2:10) For songs with multiple different lines: "California Gurls" (1:33, 2:10) "Ooh" (1:35) It should look like this: "California Gurls" (1:33, 2:10) Menu Colors * Menu colors work differently depending on where they are used. ** In , they appear behind the menu icon when the preview audio starts (only on Wii, Wii U and PS3). *** In this case, simply write one menu color. ** In /''2018, there are four of them: *** 1A (under the menu banner) *** 1B (behind the menu icons) *** 2A (on the left side of the playlists banner) *** 2B (on the right side of the playlists banner) **** In this case, separate them by writing 1A: (color) 1B: (color) 2A: (color) 2B:(color) ** In Kids Mode, one menu color is used on menu icons as a replacement for the actual background. *** In this case, write simply one menu color. * Separate menu colors according to their game by writing "'JD4'", "'JDU'" or "'Kids Mode'" above them. ** and usually display the same menu colors, so do not write "'JD2017'" or "'JD2018'" (unless there are differences). Pictogram/Glove Color(s) * If the pictogram color changes throughout the routine, write "(color) to (color)". Lyrics Color * For instrumental songs, simply write ''Instrumental. * If lyrics are not highlighted, please leave this section blank. Mashup * If the Mashup is a regular Mashup, simply write "Available on all consoles" or "Available on (console)". * If the Mashup is a Sweat Mashup, write "Sweat Mashup". * If the Mashup is only unlockable in a certain month, write "Unlockable in (month)". * If the Mashup has a theme, write it in this section. Alternate(s) * Write the caption used for the alternate routine(s) here. Pictogram Count * Write how many pictograms are shown in the pictogram slide for each routine. ** Repeated pictograms must be counted. Preview Audio * Simply put a link to the audio file for the song. ** If the song has an Alternate routine, there is no need to upload an audio file for both of them (unless they play different parts of the song). Choreographed/Performed By * Create an hyperlink to the choreographer/performer s category by writing (Name Surname). * Always leave a reliable proof by using the code. ** rfmckinleyport gameplays s Real Dancers Behind the Scenes videos can be used as proof. ** When the same source is used to prove the choreographer(s) and the performer(s), write , so that both numbers lead to the same reference. Appearance of the Dancers Be sure to add images of the coaches, and if there is only one coach, it is not necessary to put any P1. If there is only one mode, there is no need to put Classic. All descriptions' must''' be in statement form ending with proper punctuation, and not bullet points.'' Classic P1 (info comes here) P2 (info comes here) P3 (info comes here) P4 (info comes here) Extreme (info comes here) Sweat (info comes here) Background Classic (info comes here) Extreme (info comes here) Sweat (info comes here) Mashup It is '''imperative' that each and every dancer in the routine is put in the list by chronological order of appearance.'' (Song title) ''has a Mashup on ''Game. Dancers * Song 1 * Song 2 'GM1' * Song 3 * Song 4 * Song 1 * Song 5 and it goes on until the end. Let's say Song 1 doesn't appear in its own Mashup; then, Song 1 should be left unbolded. Games in brackets should not be put beside the song; this means that something like ''Song 3 ''(''JD3)'' should not be in the section. Puppet Master Mode (or Party Master Mode) (Song title) ''has a Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here are the dancers in order of appearance. * '''Song 1' * Caption 1/Caption 2/Caption 3/Caption 4 (must be hyperlinked to the caption owners!) * Caption 5/Caption 6/Caption 7/Caption 8 and it goes on until the end. Gold Moves * Users are advised to use ''Giphy or MakeAGif (with "Remove MakeAGif watermark" enabled) to produce .gifs for Gold Moves. These .gifs must show the entire effect, in order to make the Gold Move clear'' * When describing Gold Moves, use '''second-person' pronouns (e.g. you, your).'' * Separate the Gold Move description from the introduction by typing '' '' before starting the new line. * Galleries must be adapted to the number of unique Gold Moves in the routine. For example, ''Error has two Gold Moves, so the gallery must have two columns, so that the .gif is displayed under the picture of its related pictogram.'' Classic There are X Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move 1) Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move 2) Insert gallery showing the Gold Move pictograms and their related .gifs. Extreme There are X Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move 1) Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move 2) Insert gallery showing the Gold Move pictograms and their related .gifs. Sweat There are X Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move 1) Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move 2) Insert gallery showing the Gold Move pictograms and their related .gifs. Mashup There are X Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move x) Gold Move x: (insert description of Gold Move x) Insert gallery showing the Gold Move pictograms and their related .gifs. NOTE: the .gifs must be created using the Mashup video, and not the original routine the dancer comes from. Community Remix (song title) has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * (list of featured players) country Appearances in Mashups (Song title) ''appears in the following Mashups ''(list alphabetically): * Song 1 ''(if applicable)'' * Mashup 1 * Mashup 2 * Mashup 3 List goes on. A quick summary can be found on the Appearances in Mashups page. Captions (Song title) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes ''(OR: ''in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4 ''OR: ''Party Master Modes). Here are the captions attributed to his/her dance moves: Classic * ''(list of captions) Extreme (if applicable) * (list of captions) Sweat (if applicable) * (list of captions) Trivia Editing Rules * (Add relevant, unbiased trivia info) * do not add the following: ** first and onlies - e.g. This is the first song by Bebe Rexha in the game. (unless the artist has had more songs in the series) OR This is the first and only song by Michael Jackson in the game. ** non-censored words - e.g. "(Word)" is not censored (even though it should have been). *''Do not use short forms like JD4, JDWii etc.'' *''Do not hyperlink the same article in the trivia more than once.'' *''When quoting words, such as in the following examples, use only double-inverted commas (quotation marks). Do not use italics except for emphasis.'' **"F**k" is censored. (Not "F**k is censored.") **The line "Back backseat of my car" is censored. (Not "Back back seat of my car is censored.") *''When stating how many songs an artist has made, do not list the artist entire discography. Additionally, link the artist s artist category. '' **''The Greatest'' is the fourth song by Sia in the series. *''When using "series", it refers to the main series 1-2019 and onwards''); use "franchise" to refer to the entire ''Just Dance franchise. Specifically list the songs of that artist s discography that fall outside of the series.'' **Including Wild Ones, The Greatest is the fifth song by Sia in the franchise. Sub-Sections The Trivia section must be divided into the following sub-sections: *'General', for Trivia points that can be applied to both/all routines (e.g. "Bang Bang Bang is the second song by BIGBANG in the series.") **Facts about lyrics and credits usually belong to General because, in most cases, the same string of code is used for all routines associated to the same song. This does not happen if the fact only involves one of them (e.g.: "In Fine China (Extreme), "fav'ou'rite" is spelled as "fav'o'''rite."). *'Classic''' *'Alternate' *'Mashup' *'Puppet/Party Master Mode' *'Community Remix' "General", "Classic" and "Alternate" must have at least three bullets each in order for the division to be applied, while all the other sub-sections must have at least one. If the three former sub-sections has less than three bullets, the Trivia section will not be split. In regards to "Alternate", if the song has multiple alternate routines (e.g. Where Have You Been), the sub-sections will be named after the respective alternate routine titles. The total trivia points across all the alternate routine sub-sections must exceed three in order to allow for splitting. In every sub-section, Trivia points must be ordered like this: *Records (e.g.: "Why Oh Why is the first song that features a cutscene.") *General (which can be applied to all versions, e.g.: "The coach s glove glitches throughout the routine.") *Related to the development phase of the first game that features (Song) (e.g.: "In the preview, the pictograms have default colors." or "In the thumbnail/promotional image, the coach has a different color scheme.") *Related to the first game (Song) is featured in (e.g. Trivia points about the version of Baby One More Time) *Related to the second game (Song) is featured in *Related to all versions of the remake of (Song) *Related to *Related to all versions of *Related to via the first game (Song) was available in *Related to via the second game (Song) was available in *Etc. Gallery , e.g. Game Files This sub-gallery includes menu squares, album coaches, avatars and pictograms. Beta elements that are present in the game files must be added to the Beta Elements sub-gallery. For songs with avatars in games outside of -Present, the avatars should be tagged as "Avatar ( )", for example "P1 s avatar ( )". The tag for "Avatar ( ))" should not be used. In-Game Screenshots This sub-gallery includes entire screenshots of in-game content (such as menus, loading screens and coach selection screens). Gameplay screenshots (both from previews and actual gameplay videos) can be added here; cropped screenshots and no-GUI gameplay pictures, must be added to Others instead. In-game screenshots should be captioned in the format "song in the game menu", where game can be substituted with , , etc., but not with . The G2 template should be used if it is not the first time the game was mentioned in the entire gallery. For screenshots in articles for songs with alternate routines, the format should be as follows: "the screenshot is of (Routine Name)", e.g. "Loading screen (Classic)". For screenshots in articles for songs which appear in multiple games, the format should be as follows: "the screenshot is of (Game, using or )", e.g. "Loading screen ( )". For screenshots in articles for songs with alternate routines and which appear in multiple games, the format should be as follows: "(Game, using or ) the screenshot is of (Routine Name)", e.g. " loading screen (Tango Version)". Promotional Images This sub-gallery includes promotional images (such as promotional gameplays, promotional coaches and teasers). Behind the Scenes This sub-gallery includes Behind-the-Scenes pictures, concept arts and creative briefs. Beta Elements This sub-gallery includes unused game elements. Others This sub-gallery includes other miscellaneous images related to the page (such as YouTube thumbnails, backgrounds and cropped screenshots). If the background comes from the or fankits, however, it goes to Game Files, but it must be specified that it comes from there. Videos , e.g. Official Music Video/Audio This sub-gallery includes the official music video or audio for the song. Teasers This sub-gallery includes preview gameplays. Both teasers from the US and UK official Just Dance channel must be added. Gameplays This sub-gallery includes gameplays, and it can be divided into other sub-sections if the song has Alternate routines. Unless there are graphical differences between two or more versions of a routine, only one gameplay of it is sufficient. * Remember that gameplay videos must be placed in order of release in the respective game (e.g.: La Bicicleta debuted in , then it was released in and finally in ; therefore, the gameplay comes before the 2016 and 2018 ones). Extractions This sub-gallery includes extractions and no-GUI video files. Behind the Scenes This sub-gallery includes Behind-the-Scenes videos of a certain routine. Others This sub-gallery includes other miscellaneous videos related to the article (such as graphical comparisions). And that's it! You have made the article as good as possible. Of course, there are some discrepancies, so be sure to use logic or ask a fellow Wikimate if you need help. Please edit this page according to the correct template if I have missed out anything. Also, note that the sections from Mashup to Captions are only if they exist for the song. References Add '' by default.'' Site Navigation Add the respective templates here. Every article is supposed to have the Read in Other Languages ''template. Other Notes The template is not obligatory, but it is recommended if the song title has an apostrophe or is too long. For song titles, '''always type it in italic' ( instead of ). Capitalisation Rule Words like Files, Covers, etc. should not be capitalised by default, as they are not proper nouns, just basic nouns. Contractions Don't Do not use contractions in articles. Passive Voice Always use passive voice and reported speech, and refrain from using first- and second-person pronouns. Use the and templates when listing games. The codes for each game can be found on their respective template pages. is used for linking, and should be used for subsequent references to a game that has already been linked. Gallery Division Only divide galleries if both of the following criteria are met: *The entire gallery has more than 3 images/videos, and *If the gallery were divided, at least one sub-gallery will have more than one image/video. Rotobrushes Since rotobrushes are not from the game files, they are considered fanmade, so they must not be added to the Extractions sections. Watermarked Gameplays Gameplay videos that have a watermark should only be added to articles if there is no other footage available. When a new video without watermark can be found, please replace the watermarked one with the new one. Category:Policy